


Androids Are Easy

by Butterynutjob



Series: Sex, Lies, and Robots [2]
Category: British Actor RPF, X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Community: mcfassy, Fassavoy, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, android penis lube dispenser, android sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 19:43:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2162769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterynutjob/pseuds/Butterynutjob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James McAvoy wants Michael Fassbender to play with his new David 8 with him, but Michael is having some trouble with the idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Androids Are Easy

_REBOOT INITIATED_

_SEXUAL FUNCTION ENABLED_

_INITIATION LEVEL 4 [DEFAULT SETTING]_

**

"Oh! He's waking up."

James leaned back from kneeling over the prone David 8 lying on the floor as its eyes snapped open and fixed on him. Michael was standing a few feet behind James, feeling anxious for a reason he couldn't quite articulate. 

The David 8 sat up. "How do you feel, big man?" James said to it, rocked back on his knees, with a grin.

The android looked at James and instead of the expression of mild curiosity to which Michael had become accustomed, David's facial expression became - sexy. His eyelids lowered a millimeter, his lips parted and his pupils dilated. His cheeks became slightly redder and... _Did he just grow stubble?_ Michael thought, incredulously.

"I feel like playing, James," the android said, and even his voice was slightly lower in pitch, slightly breathier. 

"Oh, wow," James breathed, and Michael felt an unreasonable stab of jealousy.

"I feel like playing, James," Michael found himself saying, unable to resist imitating David 8 as exactly as possible. He tried to replicate the facial expression, too, although he wasn't sure if he could blush on demand. 

James twisted around so fast he might have pulled a muscle, looking up at Michael standing behind him. "Oh, Michael," he said, obviously swallowing a chuckle, "It's not a competition." 

"Clearly, because I'm the original," Michael said, nettled. He walked closer to the David 8 which had now worked its way into a standing position.

"I didn't catch your name," the android said to Michael smoothly, extending a right hand for a handshake. Michael looked at the hand, but didn't take it. 

"I'm Michael," he said, clearing his throat. He crossed his hands behind his back and walked around the facsimile of himself slowly, observing every minute shift in its balance, squinting to see if stubble had, in fact, sprouted from the machine's face. It appeared not, up close. Once he had made a full circle he stopped again, facing the robot, only a few inches away. "Michael Fassbender. You were made in my image."

Michael heard James snort behind him.

"Well, I'm very pleased to meet you," David 8 replied, still in that way-too-sexy voice. Michael's eyes narrowed and he was about to say something else when suddenly James was standing next to him and tugging on his arm. 

"Michael," gasped James, clearly trying not to laugh, "Down, boy. It's okay. There's no need to be jealous."

"I'm not--" Michael stepped back from the David 8, feeling his cheeks grow hot. Was he jealous? Of a machine?

James let his eyes travel down the android's naked body. "Well, hello there." 

Michael saw where he was looking and bit his cheek to avoid saying something completely snarky. James was gazing in wonder at the robot's slowly stiffening large phallus. James reached out to touch it, hesitantly, just stroking two fingers along the side. 

"Mmm," said David softly, as his eyes shut a little bit more. "That feels good." 

Thus encouraged, James wrapped his hand around the robot's member and tugged a little. David made a little "ah" sound and his head tilted up a bit to display his prominent Adam's apple. 

_MY large phallus; MY prominent Adam's apple--_ Michael felt frozen in place even as his face grew redder in a combination of anger and--arousal? Was his cock getting hard?

"Fuck me," James breathed, shifting his gaze from David's cock to David's neck and jawline and then shooting a glance over to Michael's, as if to compare. _Oh, how nice of him to remember me,_ Michael thought, snidely.

"Is that a request, James?" David asked, smiling lazily at James and moving in for what looked like a kiss.

_Oh hell no._ Michael cleared his throat. "Well, it looks like you have your--hands full. I'll just be going--"

James' head snapped to Michael with an expression of sincere disappointment. "What? Michael? Please don't leave. I thought we could both have some fun with him."

"With _it_ ," Michael corrected, glaring daggers at the android. 

James chuffed softly and gave Michael a look that would melt a kitten. "I only like him because he looks like you, you know." 

James' earnest blue eyes were working their magic. "I--I know it's silly, but I feel like I’m competing with myself--it's weird," Michael said, gulping. 

James stepped closer to Michael, putting his hands flat on Michael's bare chest. "We've got to get you two more friendly with each other," he purred, and unexpectedly pushed Michael back. Michael's arms flailed but he landed harmlessly on the bed. 

That didn't stop him from glaring at James. "Hey!"

James smiled sweetly at him and crawled on top of him, pressing a kiss to the pulse point on his neck. "What?" he said innocently. 

Michael would have enjoyed it more if David weren't watching them with a mildly lecherous look on his face. He started to speak but found his tongue glued to the roof of his mouth as James stroked his semi-erect penis.

"Glah," he said. 

James continued stroking, and pressed more kisses to Michael's chest and neck. "Shut your eyes," he murmured. Michael did so gladly, as he could pretend the robot wasn't there. 

"I bet a blowjob will make you feel better." James said, even as he pulled off of Michael.

"Mmm," said Michael, smiling. A moment later he felt a mouth on his penis, licking careful, practiced stripes from the base up to the glans and then a tongue swirling around the head--

Michael's eyes snapped open as his brain finally made the connection that it wasn’t James just as David enveloped his entire, impossibly large mouth around the length of Michael's cock. 

"Wha--gah--ohhhh..." he moaned, giving in, as his penis was entrenched in the soft inside of David 8's mouth, who seemingly had no gag reflex or possibly even a palate. Just warm slithering tightness that undulated around Michael's cock--

Michael was lying on his back, gasping at the incredible feeling of it, when James' grinning face popped into view. Michael just stared up at him, jaw slack. 

"Is it good? I bet it's fucking amazing," James said, running a tongue across his bottom lip and turning his head to watch the android devouring his friend's cock. Michael realized through the blowjob fog in his mind that James had not done this with with David yet, and had, in a sense, offered his new toy to Michael before he'd even had a chance to play with it.

"What does it--" James started to say, but Michael reached out his hands and pulled his Scottish friend into a wet kiss, thrusting his tongue in James' mouth desperately as mechanized magic was happening to his penis. 

James returned his kiss eagerly but pulled away after a minute, chuckling. "You are bloody beautiful," he whispered to Michael, and looking over at David, who was still not choking on Michael's impressive cock, added, "Both of you."

Michael could live with that. 

"Darling," James murmured to Michawl, and he only ever said that when he wanted something, "you won't mind if I play with our friend, too?"

Still in the middle of the best blowjob of his life, Michael shook his head. He wasn't sure if he was saying he didn't mind or "no." He wasn't thinking much at all except that he'd like to start fucking David's face now. He moved his hands to the android's ears and started vigorously plunging his cock inside David's mouth. Any human would have choked, but David just made a pleased humming sound and angled his head to make it feel even better. 

Since he had come not that long ago, Michael knew it was going to be a while, but oh lord it felt AMAZING. He became aware after a minute or two that there was a second rhythm jostling David - James was doing something -

Michael paused David by gripping the back of his head and grinding his face into Michael’s groin. ( _Another thing a human can't do,_ part of his mind coolly assessed.) "James? Are you...?" He trailed off, not sure how to articulate his question.

"Yes, Michael, I'm fucking the robot up the ass," James grunted. "And it feels--un-fucking-believable." 

Michael grit his teeth a bit. The automaton had inhuman capabilities, but...James...

Michael had an idea and reached for one of David's arms. David took this as a signal that it was okay to start moving his mouth again which challenged Michael's concentration but he kept his goal in mind as he brought David's hand to his mouth and licked a liberal amount of saliva onto two of David's fingers.

David angled his head to look at Michael, not taking Michael's penis out of his mouth. _Well, that's convenient,_ thought Michael. He mouthed "Finger my ass," at the android, making as little noise as possible. David hummed happily and moved his fingers in between Michael's legs, gently finding his anus and inserting one careful finger. Michael sucked in his breath from the sensation - David's finger was impossibly smooth, and he was still getting an incredible and undiminished blow job from the automaton. After a minute, David inserted a second finger and Michael moaned as he felt himself being stretched out, stroked from the inside. It didn't really hurt until the machine put a third finger inside him and Michael could feel all three twisting and flexing inside him...

"Excellent programming," he gasped.

"What?" James grunted.

Michael pushed David off him and James staggered back, his cock slick and red. 

"Hey, you could give a guy a heads-up," James exclaimed.

"Fuck me, James," Michael hissed.

James eyes went wide. "Oh fuck - you - "

"I'm ready for you. Turns out David--can be useful," Michael said grudgingly. 

James, it turned out, did not need to be told twice. He was putting a condom on even as Michael was finishing speaking and reaching out to yank on David's cock a couple times with his right hand. 

"Are you--trying to get _your robot_ off?" Michael asked incredulously. All the goodwill he'd felt towards David for the great blowjob and prep work was leaching away. 

James barked a laugh. "His penis makes lubricant," he explained, moving his slick right hand to his condom-sheathed penis and stroking it. 

"Oh." Michael felt mollified but still eyed David suspiciously. He was delightedly distracted when James wrapped his arms under his hips to pull him to the edge of the bed. James pushed Michael’s legs up and put the head of his penis at Michael's entrance. 

"Ready?" he breathed, sweat running down one side of his face. _He must have been giving it to David pretty good,_ Michael thought distractedly. He nodded.

James began to press his penis inside and Michael hissed as he could not help clenching. "Ow ow ow," he said, his face screwed up. "Just - try again. Slower please."

James obliged, but it was still impossible to get more than about a centimeter of his penis inside. Michael exhaled, frustrated, and looked up at James to see James looking over at David...

"James..." said Michael, with trepidation in his voice. 

"David wants to know if he can keep sucking your dick while I fuck you," James said, tearing his eyes from David and looking down at Michael. 

"David wants to know that?" Michael said, with a strangled tone.

James nodded solemnly. "He likes your cock. Oh, and he wants me to watch."

Michael snorted. "Yes, fine, your toaster can suck my dick," Michael said churlishly, crooking his fingers at the android who did seem almost eager to pick up where he had left off before. 

"That's racist," James muttered, as he re-positioned his penis. 

As David's inhumanly glorious mouth enveloped Michael's cock again, from the side this time, Michael felt his sphincter relax. "Now, please," he breathed and felt the head of James cock breach the ring of muscle at the center of his ass. It was tight, but possible now, and James slowly rocked his cock inside as Michael made incoherent noises from the double stimulation he was receiving. 

James worked his cock all the way inside in a matter of a couple minutes and began very slowly dragging his cock in and out of Michael's ass.

"Fuck, you're tight," James gasped, slowly but relentlessly thrusting, his longish-hair wet with sweat and clinging to his face. 

Michael had graduated from sexy moans to some thoroughly undignified noises. "Angle--" was all he managed to say between what he never wanted described as squeals. 

Michael watched James' furrowed brow as he tried to change his angle. "Close--close--YEEESSSSS--" Michael bellowed as James' cock dragged across the exact wonderful place at the same time that David's superhuman oral sex skills culminated in what he would remember as one of the best orgasms of his life. 

James' jaw dropped at the volume of the sound coming out of Michael and with a few more strong strokes he himself came. He drooped forward onto Michael which meant that he was pinning David's head under his torso as well, since David had not moved his mouth off Michael's penis yet. 

Both men lay there panting for a minute until James slowly withdrew his cock from Michael and flopped on the bed next to him on his back, holding the base of the condom on his cock. David gracefully pulled his mouth off Michael's cock with a wet plop and reached for James' penis.

"Let me take care of that," the android murmured, accepting the spent condom from James, tying it off with a practiced hand, and taking it into the bathroom. 

Michael turned his head to the side after a moment to see James' head turned and facing him. "He’s not so bad after all, hmm?" James teased. 

Michael exhaled a puff of air and didn't respond until David came out of the bathroom and towards him with a warm wet washcloth. "Michael, would you like me to--" David began but Michael snatched the washcloth out of the android's hand before it could finish its sentence. 

"Show-off," snapped Michael.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Androids Are Easy (Spanish).](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2232063) by [ramenluvwithu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramenluvwithu/pseuds/ramenluvwithu)




End file.
